Enamorada de Mi Hermano
by Nea K-chan
Summary: Muchos han escuchado el típico refrán de "Del amor al odio solo hay un paso". Bien... es verdadero. Me he enamorado de la persona que menos hubiese imaginado, la persona que odio con todo mi ser... y la persona que comparte mi misma sangre. Con quien compartí el vientre materno. Mi odioso hermano... El chico del que me enamore.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis **

-Si nuestros padres se enteran… estaremos en problemas –dije sollozando.

-Shhh… cálmate –susurro mi hermano acariciándome el cabello –todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –dije mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos azules y brillantes que tanto me encantaban.

-Porque Te Amo, y sé que nadie nos podrá separar –dijo rozando mis labios con su pulgar.

Nuestros rostros estaban solo a escasos centímetros de distancia, centímetros que el acorto, que yo acorte, que ambos hicimos desaparecer para fundir nuestros labios en un beso.

Un beso prohibido.

¿Cómo algo tan malo… puede sentirse tan bien?


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De entre todas las personas que existen en el planeta, de todos los continentes, de todas las etnias... tuviste que ser **tu.**

**Tu:** EL que me acompañaba a dormir en las noches de pesadillas.

**Tu:** El que jugaba a la princesa y el sirviente conmigo.

**Tu:** El que se las arreglaba para que yo no fuese castigada por mis travesuras.

**Tu:** El que creció y olvido todos esos momentos juntos.

**Tu:** El que se alejo de mi.

**Tu:** El que se volvió arrogante y petulante, que olvido que significaba la _humildad._

**Tu:** El chico que _odio _con todo mi ser.

**Tu:** El que se parece físicamente demasiado a mi.

**Tu:** El que comparte mi misma sangre.

**Tu:** Mi gemelo...

**Tu:** El chico del que me enamore.

**Tu:** Mi hermano...

Hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, estaba enfadada con el. Lo seguía odiando.

No sabia porque lo odiaba. Pero lo hacia.

Y ahora... aun lo hago. Pero no de la misma manera que antes, ahora lo odio... por causar estos malditos sentimientos en mi.

**Lo amo.**

**Lo amo.**

**Lo amo.**

El corazón me hizo una mala racha... porque ahora estoy...

Enamorada de Mi Hermano.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

.

.

.

_‒ ¿Sabes?, las princesas no lloran__ ‒dijo el, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre mis mojadas mejillas ‒En especial una tan linda como tú._

_‒ ¿Cómo sabes que no lloran, baka?, ¡y yo no soy una princesa, nunca lo fui! Soy un idiota por creer eso ‒más lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro._

_El me frunció el ceño, aparentemente enojado por mis palabras._

_‒ Escúchame, no vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿De acuerdo?‒yo no respondí, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan hermosos y profundos que hacían que te derritieras por dentro ‒ Prométeme que nunca, nunca, ¿me escuchas?, jamás, te dirás eso, porque tú no eres idiota, no eres tonta, no dejes que los demás te digan que eres y que no, tu eres dueña de tu vida, y decides que hacer con ello. ¿Me prometes que jamás te volverás a llamar así?_

_Yo limpie los rastros de lágrimas de mis mejillas y le sonreí. Le di la mejor sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos, porque mis mejores sonrisas siempre eran para él. El me sonrió con ternura y se acercó más a mi rostro. Juntando nuestras frentes._

_‒ Me encanta verte sonreír princesa. _

_‒No me llames así hermano, no soy…_

_El suspiro cansadamente._

_‒ ¿Qué te acabo decir?, puede que tú no te creas una princesa, pero para mí lo eres, tu eres mi princesa._

_Sus ojos se dirigieron a mis labios, los miraba con anhelo, deseo. Se acercó poco a poco y…_

.

La alarma del despertador sonó, anunciando un nuevo día.

Mi madre se acercó a mi puerta, tocando fuertemente intentando que me levantara, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho, ella creía que yo era una irresponsable y que me volvería a dormir. Rodé los ojos con cansancio.

‒ ¡Riliane, se te hará tarde!, levántate de esa cama holgazana. ‒Llamo mamá atreves de esta.

Suspire y me levante, tome una toalla del armario y mi ropa interior, abrí la puerta para dirigirme al cuarto de baño, lo que vi frente a mis ojos, me dolió un poco, pero no le di importancia, todas las mañanas era lo mismo:

Mamá tocando suavemente frente a la puerta de ese desgraciado-copia-barata-mía y hablando con una dulce y maternal voz:

‒ Lenny, cielo, ¡es hora de levantarse cariño!, pero… si quieres puedes descansar unos minutitos más, de todas formas _esa chica _no está lista todavía.

‒ ¡En unos minutos salgo madre! –escuche su voz pasar a través de la puerta. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua, esperando que la tina se llenara rápidamente. Me mire en el espejo.

Mi cabello rubio se encontraba un poco más debajo de mis hombros, necesitaba un corte, detestaba el cabello largo, me hacía sentir… sofocada. Mis ojos azules, tenían un brillo peculiar –que según mi padre –los hacia hermosos. Mis labios, delgados y medianos con un leve color rosado. Mi piel blanca como la leche con un leve color rosa pálido en las mejillas.

Me desvestí y entre en la tina, deje que el agua caliente me consumiera y se llevara mis problemas, poco a poco por el desagüe, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, tan solo saliera y tomara esa toalla de la repisa, mis problemas volverían.

Me bañe y salí de la tina, tome mi ropa y mi uniforme y me vestí.

El uniforme de la academia para _"Prodigios juveniles" _Yamaha High School, femenino, consistía en una camisa de vestir manga larga, una chaqueta negra con el emblema del instituto, una falda negra plisada, calcetas blancas y unos mocasines negros, llevaba también una corbata en el cuello.

En el caso de los chicos, el uniforme masculino consistía en una camisa de vestir blanca manga larga, un chaleco negro con el emblema del instituto, un pantalón de vestir negro, calcetas blancas y mocasines negros.

Mi cabello seguía escurriendo agua, no le di importancia y salí. Afuera estaba _el _esperando que saliera, vestía únicamente bóxer y andaba el pecho descubierto. Me miro con desprecio y luego paso a mi lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Suspire.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré en el comedor, mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico muy entretenido, mi madre hacia el desayuno, y como siempre, los favoritos de mi hermano: Hot cakes de banana.

Me senté en una silla al lado de papá, el despego la vista del periódico y me sonrió, estiro una de sus manos y la paso por mi cabello, revolviéndolo. Yo sonreí ante el gesto.

Mamá nos sirvió el desayuno y papá y yo comenzamos a comer, hicimos una mueca de desagrado, no nos agradaban mucho los Hot cakes.

Sentí como la silla de mi lado era arrastrada, y el _Indeseable Nro. 1_ se posaba a la par mía.

Mamá se sentó enfrente de mí, miraba alegremente a ese idiota-copia-barata-mía. ¿Por qué copia barata?, por el simple y sencillo de hecho de que yo era la mayor, por 11.16 minutos según mi padre.

Termine de comer y subí a lavarme los dientes, tome un cepillo y me lo pase por el cabello, mi fleco caía sobre mis ojos, así que lo aparte colocándolo detrás de mí oreja.

Baje las escaleras de nuevo y tome mi mochila, ya estaba lista para irme, me acerque a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, me despedí de mama con un movimiento de mano y del indeseable… el me ignoro por completo.

Salí de casa y empecé a caminar, directo al instituto, en el camino pase recogiendo a Miku, mi mejor amiga. Me detuve frente a la mansión Hatsune. Me acerque y toque el timbre, una mujer vestida de sirvienta me abrió la puerta, era algo mayor, sonreí. Era Nana, ella había criado a Miku desde pequeña, era como una abuela, una segunda madre, también lo era para mí. La mujer sonrió al verme.

‒ ¡Niña!, mira nada más que grande estas, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, pasa, estás en tu casa recuerda.

‒ ¿Cómo estuvo Francia Nana, te encontraste algún guapo francés por ahí? –pregunte, recordando que Nana había ido de viaje a Francia para visitar a su madre. La mujer rio ante mi comentario.

‒ Pero que cosas dice niña, ya ves tu que esta vieja esta para andar de cotilla. Eso fue hace muchos años, antes de entrar a trabajar aquí con los Hatsune-sama. Mejor dime tu… ¿has roto un corazón por ahí?

‒ Pero que cotilla eres Nana, no lo niegues –suspire –Pues no, ningún corazón que este hecho trizas.

‒ Ya verás niña, encontraras al amor de tu vida, ya verás. Todavía eres joven, no apresures el tiempo, ¿vale?

‒ vale Nana, ¿ya viene Miku?, se hace algo tarde.

‒ Está en camino, no desesperes. –Miro su reloj – te dejo niña, debo volver a la cocina.

Suspire. Estaba sola en la sala de estar. Si no me equivocaba, el Sr. y la Sra., Hatsune estarían en un viaje de negocios, eso solo significaba que aquí estarían únicamente los criados y Miku y Mikuo. Ya sabía porque se tardaba tanto…

.

.

.

Desperté por mi madre, hablándome tan _empalagosa mente _a través de la puerta. Era detestable.

Tome mi ropa y salí, dispuesto a bañarme, pero al parecer, había llegado tarde, _ese _monstruo me lo había vuelto a ganar. Espere recostado en la pared. Al cabo de un ato ella salió.

La observe por un segundo y pase a su lado, golpeándola con el hombro, ella no se quejó.

Entre al baño, ella había dejado correr el agua caliente, la tina se estaba llenando de nuevo, siempre irresponsable, algún día inundara esta casa. Entre y me bañe, rápido y fácil, me vestí y baje al comedor, todos ya estaban reunidos, inclusive el monstruo.

Me pase una mano por mi cabello rubio, estaba algo largo, se parecía mucho al de ella, solo que yo lo ataba en una coleta alta.

Me senté y empecé a comer. Hot cakes otra vez. Ya estaban empezando a aburrirme.

Monstruo se fue a lavar los dientes, luego bajo y se despidió de todos, creo que lo iba a hacer de mí pero la ignore. Ella se fue.

‒ Creo que ya me tengo que ir, si no se me hará tarde. –me levante de la silla.

‒oh, no te preocupes cariño, de seguro tu padre te puede ir a dejar, ¿No es así Ryu? –pregunto mi madre dirigiéndose a mi padre.

‒ ¿Qué?, pero si llevamos a Lennard, ¿no crees que también deberíamos llevar a Rinny, Lynn?

Mis padres se dirigieron miradas asesinas entre ambos. Mientras yo era el consentido de mamá, mi hermana era la consentida de papá.

Me levante y me lave los dientes, cuando baje de nuevo, seguían lanzándose miradas asesinas. Tome mi mochila y me fui...


	4. Capitulo 2

**Este capitulo iba a ser subido el martes, pero por problemas con el internet lo he subido hasta hoy, lamento mucho la demora. Espero que les guste. No olviden agregar a favoritos, y comentar. Aunque sea una carita, verdadermente aprecio sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

.

.

.

Me encontré con Kaito en el camino a Yamaha High School, el chico tenía el cabello y los ojos azules, vestía el uniforme y una enorme bufanda azul cielo.

‒ ¡Hey, Len! –grito mientras se posicionaba a la par mía ‒ ¿Qué tal tu día?

Le di una mirada confusa, el día apenas comenzaba, ¿Qué esperaba que le contestara?, el pareció captar mis dudas porque continúo:

‒ ¿no ha habido problemas esta vez con respecto a tu hermana?

_Hermana…_ esa palabra…

La detestaba.

‒ No la llames mi hermana, esa chica fue encontrada en un basurero cuando tenía apenas unos días de nacida y mis padres por ser tan cuidadosos y amorosos decidieron adoptar a ese monstruo –Kaito me miro con una mueca - ¿Qué?, no estoy mintiendo, es la verdad… yo no comparto ningún gen con ese monstruo.

‒ ¿Sabes?, todavía no entiendo cómo es que la odias tanto… te conozco desde que íbamos a la guardería y ella siempre había sido tu mayor admiración, ibas a todas partes con ella, nunca la dejabas sola, cumplía todas sus órdenes y hacia todo lo que estuviese a tu alcance si no es que más solo para verla sonreír… y ahora, ¿Qué paso Len?, recuerdo que cuando teníamos 13 la empezaste a tratar de manera diferente de un día para otro.

_«Fue porque cuando tenía 13 esa tonta me traiciono»_-pensé

‒ Simplemente crecí y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy inmaduro y me preocupaba demasiado por una niña caprichosa y malcriada.

‒ Tu hermana no es así, ella es una chica dulce y tierna y que además… -no lo deje continuar.

‒ ¿Sabes Kaito?, si seguirás criticándome por mis actos mejor déjame solo, que yo se lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida y nadie me dirá que está mal o bien, ¿entendido? –Kaito me miro confundido pero asintió –aquí se termina nuestra conversación.

Acelere más el paso, ignorando las llamadas de Kaito.

No me di cuenta hasta que momento había entrado a los terrenos de la academia, cuando un grupo de chicas me estaba rodeando, no me dejaban siquiera avanzar.

‒ ¡Kagamine-san! Qué bueno que ya has llegado, nos sentíamos muy solitas sin ti –hablo una pelirroja, ¿Cómo era su nombre?, ¿Maki?, ¿Miku?, no esa era la amiga del monstruo, ¡Miki!, claro, ya recordé, ella era Miki.

‒ ¡Kagamine-san!, ¿nos acompañarías a dar un paseo? –pregunto otra pelirroja, la reconocí inmediatamente, nadie más tenia taladros en el cabello, era Teto.

Si mi memoria no fallaba, Miki y Teto eran gemelas, hijas del empresario Furukawa.

Otra chica se abalanzo sobre mí, de esta no tenía dudas de quien era: Akita Neru.

A mí alrededor empezaron a concentrarse más y más chicas, realmente era molesto, aunque no negaba que gustaba ser el centro de atención, en especial por el sexo opuesto pero… esto a veces era agobiante.

Me desate de ellas como pude y seguí caminando hasta mi salón, con una fila india de hermosas chicas siguiéndome. Sonreí.

.

.

.

Subí las escaleras de la gran mansión y me dirigí al cuarto al final del pasillo, donde se leía perfectamente en grandes letras color turquesa "Hatsune Miku, No molestar".

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, la escena frente a mis ojos hubiese impactado a cualquiera, menos a mí… claro, en otras circunstancias quizás sí.

Frente a mí se encontraban dos chicos, hombre y mujer, cabello aguamarina, el corto y ella largo, sumamente largo, tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Ambos chicos estaban besándose TAN apasionadamente que no se percataron en mi presencia, eso era lo habitual, carraspee fuertemente, como siempre lo hacía, provocando esa reacción tan divertida para mí, ambos se separaron de un golpe y cayeron al suelo, cerrando los ojos y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

Estalle en carcajadas ante la reacción de ambos. Supongo que adivinaron quien era porque luego los sentí abalanzarse sobre mí y empezar a hacerme cosquillas.

‒ ¡Basta, ya paren!, prometo no volver a hacerlo, ¡ya me duele el estómago!, ¡Miku, Mikuo, por favor!-me retorcí en el suelo y me apreté el estómago, realmente me empezaba a doler.

‒ ¡esto te ganas por causarnos tal susto!, te daríamos mas pero tus estridentes carcajadas alertaran a medio barrio.

Me senté como pude, y de un momento a otros todos estábamos riendo fuertemente.

Me calme y me puse de pie, sacudiéndome la falda y arreglándome el chaleco, que se había descolocado. Me aclare la garganta.

‒ Lamento haberle interrumpido de su sesión de besuqueo pero les vengo a informar que se está haciendo tarde y si no se apresuran no llegaremos a tiempo a clases.

Ambos me miraron y suspiraron, tomaron sus mochilas del suelo y empezaron a caminar, yo los detuve con una mano y les di una mirada reprobatoria.

‒ No piensan salir luciendo así, ¿verdad? –les señale con mi índice.

Miku tenía el cabello desordenado, una de sus coletas se había zafado, su chaleco estaba abierto y desordenada, su camisa estaba abierta, mostrando su sostén verde, su falda un poco descolocada. Mikuo no estaba mejor, el cabello revuelto, sin chaleco y la camisa arrugada y abierta, los pantalones casi cayéndose. Ambos se sonrojaron y se empezaron a reacomodar sus prendas.

‒ Lamentamos eso Rin –hablo Mikuo -¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

‒Probablemente serían muy desdichados sin mi presencia, además, Miku no tendría a alguien que guardase y apoyase tanto su pequeño secretito ¿no es así?

‒Realmente te lo agradezco Rin, no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo Miku mientras me abrazaba.

Sonreí y seguí caminado, hasta volver a bajar a la sala de estar, nos despedimos de todos, y empezamos a caminar hacia el garaje de los Hatsune, un coche negro, un jeep commander 2014. El auto de Mikuo.

Subimos y emprendimos camino directo a Yamaha High School, para otro típico y aburrido día.

Cuando llegamos, la campana estaba sonando, y aunque hubiésemos salido más temprano, apenas hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, baje rápidamente y me apoye en la puerta de la jeep e hice gestos de querer vomitar.

-Sinceramente chicos… vuelvo a escuchar otros de sus cariñitos y todo mi desayuno desaloja mi cuerpo por mi boca. Es enserio, ¿"Cuchi-cuchi amoroso"?, ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese Miku?, oigan, sé que acepte guardar su secreto, pero no era para que me torturaran con semejantes nombres –hice una mueca de querer vomitar –y tu Mikuo… ¿"Pastelito de puerros"?, ¿no podías ser más creativo?

Ambos me miraban con expresiones graciosas, quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerada pero… ¡Las cursis demostraciones de cariño cuando estén solos!, no cuando yo me encuentre en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Saben qué?, mejor me voy ya que se nos hace tarde y me adelanto y ustedes pueden seguir dándose sus "cariñitos".

Hice un gesto con la mano y antes de salir corriendo y estar los suficientemente lejos, escuche a Mikuo que me gritaba:

-¡Nos vemos caramelito!

-¡Cállate!-le grite en respuesta y acelere el paso.

Logre escuchar las carcajadas de los Hatsune a mis espaldas.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras para entrar al salón 9° B. Todos los grados se dividían en tres secciones A, B y C. Yo me encontraba en la sección B, solo que por un pequeño error no me di cuenta que _ese no_ era mi salón.

-¡Lo siento mucho Kiyoteru-sama!, lamento la tardanza, le juro que no volverá a pasar.-dije mientras me inclinaba y rezaba mentalmente por no ser castigada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Kagamine Rin-san, que hace en _mi_ salón?-hablo una femenina voz.

La comprensión y la vergüenza me cayeron cono un balde de agua fría, demasiado fría. Levante la mirada.

-S-Sónika-sensei. Cometí un error realmente lo lamento. –dije inclinándome

Sentía mis mejillas arder y los murmullos de los demás alumnos del salón no esperaron por hacerse aparecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí, bestia?-hablo esa voz que tanto me encantaba (nótese el sarcasmo). -¿Acaso tanto me quieres que no soportaste estar tan lejos de mí que viniste a mi salón?

Ok, eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado alguna vez en mi vida pero… hay que considerar que esas palabras han salido de un completo burro.

Levante la mirada, furiosa, apreté mis manos en puños y encare a esa copia-barata-mía.

-¡Cállate, baka!, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, cometí un pequeño error, todo el mundo los comete, ¿o acaso me dirás que el perfecto e inigualable Len Kagamine no comete errores? –una mueca se formó en mi rostro -¿o debería decir, "cariñín"?

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está Rin-chan?, no creí que no me esperaría-bufo Miku cruzándose de brazos –ahora tendré que enfrentar a Kiyoteru-sensei yo sola.

-No te preocupes Miku, dile que pasaste al baño antes de venir aquí y por eso te tardaste o algo así, dile que andas por _esos _días y bueno… tu sabes –dijo Mikuo incomodo por haber tocado _ese _tema.

Miku suspiro y se armó de valor para entrar.

-Antes de entrar a una cita con la muerte… ¿Por qué no entras tu primero?, así yo seguiré tus pasos y me armare de valor igualmente –sonrió.

-¿Qué?, ¿con Sónika-sensei? Pero… -Miku pestañeo rápidamente, haciendo ese gesto tan coqueto –de acuerdo –Mikuo camino hacia su salón –mira y aprende corazón.

Mikuo abrió lentamente la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarse a una enojada Sónika, pero la escena frente a él era todo un show.

.

.

.

-¡Cállate!, te prohíbo que me llames así –grite fuertemente.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme cosas! –Chillo Rin, sus mejillas se estaban tornando de un color rojo por la furia y cólera y había empezado a inflar sus mejillas en ese gesto tan peculiar de ella cuando se enfadaba -¡Yo decido que puedo y que no puedo decir, no tú!

-¡Claro que tengo el derecho, soy tu hermano mayor!

-¡Mentira!, yo soy la mayor y ambos lo sabemos, ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!-chillo, elevando su tono de voz.

-Si eres tan mayor como dices, ¿Por qué no te comportas como una persona madura?, pareces una chiquilla de cinco años –escupí las palabras una por una.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Len!-bramo

-Y tu una estúpida chiquilla malcriada

-¡Basta!, tú eres un estúpido descerebrado que lo único que sabe hacer es llevarse a un montón de zorras a la cama y…

No lo soporte, me acerque más a ella y marque mi mano en su mejilla, le había dado una cachetada, le había pegado a mi hermana.

Rin tenía una mano en su sonrojada y seguramente adolorida mejilla, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, pero note como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Levanto la mirada, y eso fue lo más doloroso que había visto en mi vida, lagrimas desbordaban de sus azules y brillantes ojos, dirigiéndome una mirada confundida y aterrada.

−_Te prometo que nunca dejare que vuelvas a derramar lágrimas, y si lo haces, yo seré quien las seque._

A mi mente vinieron esas palabras, le había prometido eso a Rin cunado éramos niños, había roto mi promesa, yo era el causante de esas lágrimas, se lo había jurado a los siete años, y aunque ya hubiesen pasado años, aun así debía mantener mi promesa…

-¡Te odio!-grito Rin antes de salir corriendo.

Vi como apoyados en la puerta se encontraban Miku y Mikuo Hatsune, los amigos de Rin, mirándome seriamente, Miku me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mierda… ¡Rin!-grite.

Salí del aula y me dispuse a buscarla. Yo había causado esas lágrimas, ahora era mi deber secarlas.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo dedicado a Gabriela Kagamine. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

.

.

.

-Todos los chicos son unos descerebrados, en especial los rubios de… ojos azules… llamados Lennard Kagamine, esos son los más irritables. –solloce.

-_Tranquila Rinny, ya verás que todo estará bien, te lo prometo –_hablo la voz de mi hermana mayor a través del celular –_Si Len te vuelve a molestar, te juro que yo misma iré y le enseñare modales a ese crio._

-Pero Lenka-oneechan –me queje – no me importa que me moleste, me importa que me odie ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué le hice yo?-mi voz se volvió a quebrar –Solo quiero que todo sea como antes yo… quiero a MI Len de vuelta.

-_Vamos princesa, ya no llores, Len no vale la pena_-dijo esta vez mi hermano mayor, Rinto.

-Rinto-nii, tu no entiendes, yo… yo quiero mucho a Len, demasiado, y el… me odia. De haber sido el niño dulce y tierno con el que conocí se convirtió en una desagradable copia-barata-mía.

-_Rin, nos encantaría seguir hablando contigo princesa, pero ya es hora de que volvamos a clases, es hora de geografía, te queremos princesa._

_-Si Rinny, si Len te molesta nuevamente, no dudes en llamarme y yo iré ¿de acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo –dije –Envíenle saludos a la tía Miriam por mi ¿vale?

-_Claro, Adiós Rinny, te queremos_ –y colgaron.

Lenka y Rinto son mis medios-hermanos mayores, por parte de papá. Ambos son gemelos al igual que copia-barata y yo, antes vivían con nosotros pero debido a que a mamá no le agradaban ellos tuvieron que irse a vivir con la tía Miriam, la hermana menor de papá.

Hace hora y media que me escape del colegio y atravesé mas de diez calles corriendo y llorando para terminar encerrada en el baño de un centro comercial y acudir con mis patéticos lloriqueos a mi hermana mayor. Lenka-oneechan tiene razón, no me debo dejar del idiota-copia-barata. Es solo que… aun lo quiero, lo odio, lo odio y lo quiero.

Odio a Len.

Quiero a Len.

Me odio a mí misma por querer a Len.

Odio a Len porque no me quiere.

Soy patética.

.

.

.

-Ese Kagamine, te juro que lo mato Mikuo, ¡Es que lo mato!-gruño Miku cuando la profesora de matemáticas se fue del salón directo a una reunión de maestros y ella se pudo escabullir tranquilamente al salón de su hermano –Rin no ha regresado e inclusive ya busque en la enfermería ¡No esta!, seguramente se escapó, y lo peor de todo es que… ¡ella no hace eso! Yo si ¡ella no! ¿Qué sabes sobre el desquiciado?

-Si te refieres a Len, al parecer también huyo de la escena del crimen, porque Sónika-sensei lo fue a buscar y no lo encontró.

-Ese desgraciado ¡Lo mato! –grito Miku mientras se levantaba en alto y hacia una señal de victoria

-¿A quién le llamas desgraciado Hatsune-chan?-chillo Neru

-_Y ahí viene la peste_… -murmuro Mikuo -¿Sabes Miku? Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu salón, pronto vendrá Sónika-sensei y…

-¡Pues al desgraciado de Len!-grito Miku -¿A quién más?, ¿Acaso conoces a otro chico aquí que merezca ese nombre?

-Len-sama no es ningún desgraciado, desgraciado será tu hermano –chillo Teto

-¡Con Mikuo-nii no te metas cabeza de taladro!-dijo Miku abrazando posesivamente a su hermano

-¡A mi hermana no la llames así, cerebro de puerros!-grito Miki

-¡Cuidadito con como tratas a mi hermanita, baka!-grito Mikuo poniéndose en frente de Miku

-Esta va a ser una larga mañana… -suspiro Kaito mientras observaba la escena del quinteto

.

.

.

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está Rin?, no puede ser que la haya perdido de vista, si algo le pasa… no me lo perdonaría. Aunque es una verdadera molestia y sea una piedra en el zapato aun así es mi hermana y la quiero. No me gusta que se enoje conmigo… aunque así se vea tan linda.

Adoro cuando infla sus mejillas en un puchero y estas adquieren un color rojo.

Rin es hermosa.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Si es gemela de una ser tan guapo como yo.

Pero debo encontrarla, cuando mi hermana esta en esos estados de ánimo comete unas locuras…

.

.

.

_-¡La detesto!-grito una enfurecida Rin de 12 años -¿Por qué no se va a molestar a otras niñas? ¿Qué le hice yo?_

_-Tu no le has hecho nada princesa –dijo un pequeño Len mientras abrazaba a su hermana desde atrás y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Rin –Es solo que ella esta celosa_

_-¿Celosa?, ¿De qué podría estar celosa Neru? ¡Ella lo tiene todo!_

_-Pero ella quiere algo que tú tienes ¿sabes acaso que puede ser eso hermana?-pregunto Len mientras besaba el hombro de Rin_

_-La única pertenencia que es mía y que ella nunca podrá tener… -murmuro_

_-¿Puedo saber acaso que es eso?-dijo mientras apretaba más su agarre en su hermana_

_-Tú Len… únicamente me perteneces a mí_

_Len acerco su boca al oído de su hermana y susurro: -Tómalo por hecho, tú eres únicamente mía._

_-L-Len~… ¡No es justo!-dijo soltándose del agarre de su hermano -¡Neru es una mala persona!, me quiere alejar de ti Len, ¡La detesto! –grito antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta_

_Al día siguiente Rin seguía completamente enojada con la rubia de coleta._

_-¿Rin para que los huevos?-pregunto curioso Len mientras ayudaba a cargar la maleta de su hermana_

_-Para la nueva mascarilla natural de Neru-san que tanto deseaba –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro –Ella dijo que necesitaba huevos para hacerse la nueva mascarilla reconstructora de puntas, y yo se los regalare._

_-¿Y la cubeta y la resortera?-pregunto Len levantando una ceja_

_-Necesito con que cargar los huevos ¿no? Y la resortera es para Miku-chan._

_-Ya veo… me alegra que no seas rencorosa hermana_

_-Oh… claro que no lo soy.-sonrió_

_-Oye Rin… ¿Para qué es el pescado?_

.

_Y fue así como Neru paso un mes completo con el cabello apestando a huevos rancios y pescado._

_._

_._

_._

Sentí como mi teléfono empezaba a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Era una llamada de mi padre. Conteste.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Len!, dime que ya encontraste a Rin_-grito por el auricular

-¿C-como sabes que Rin…?

_-Rinto y Lenka me llamaron avisándome del problema, Rin les llamo llorando y maldiciendo en tu nombre, ambos están sumamente enojados contigo, hijo._

-¿No estás enojado con…?

-_¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle a tu hermana? ¡A las mujeres se les respeta Len!, en especial los hombres, ¡un hombre nunca debe levantarle la mano a una mujer, menos si es tu hermana!_

-Pero ella dijo que yo salía con un montón de zorras y que… -intente defenderme

_-¿Acaso estaba mintiendo?_

-¡Me llamo _cariñin_! – me queje, detestaba ese apodo

-_Espera que le cuente a tu madre que detestas ese nombre_ –contraataco papá -_¿Sabes?, mejor no, que ella siga llamándote de tal forma. Tengo que irme, estoy en una reunión, cuando encuentres a Rin me hablas._

-¿Por qué no le hablas tu a ella?

_-Tiene apagado su celular, no contesta mis llamadas. Más te vale que la encuentres Len, sabes perfectamente que Rin comete locuras cuando esta de ese ánimo._

Y me corto. Oh, claro que sabía que la tonta de mi hermana comete locuras, yo he experimentado muchas de sus locuras demasiadas veces, como cuando teníamos 9 y yo le desconecte el agua caliente de la ducha, termine con un ratón dentro de mis pantalones, o a los 7, cuando le dije que sus naranjas eran asquerosas y que eran mil veces mejor las bananas y termine con la cara metida dentro del pastel de arándanos de la abuela. O a los 12 cuando todavía no había desarrollado como las demás de sus compañeras y no estaba tan bien dotada como ellas y yo le dije bromeando que quizás era porque _"Había recibido un trasplante y en realidad era chico" _y termine siendo la burla del colegio entero por más de la mitad del año ya que Rin había hecho miles de copias de esos tiempos en que éramos niños y tan idénticos que a veces me vestían de niña y me tomaban una foto al lado de Rin para aparentar que éramos "gemelas".

.

.

.

-Lo odio… ¡es detestable!-grite por milésima vez a la paloma disecada que había en casa de la vecina, Rui – Oye, ¿no te dan miedo estas cosas?

Rui negó con la cabeza.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, es normal.

Rui-chan tenía el cabello negro y corto, y al igual que yo, tenía un gemelo, solo que era un gemelo agradable, no como el mío que tenia deseos de asesinarlo en este preciso momento.

-Rui… ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy?-Rui levanto una ceja en mi dirección –Yo ya te conte porque me escape, porque el idiota-copia-barata-mia estaría ahí, ¿pero tu?

-Digamos que es una larga historia… pero tiene que ver con una pequeña venganza hacia Rei-niisan

-Hablando de venganzas, tu eres experta en eso ¿no?-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en el enorme sofá

-Depende… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Rin-chan?-dijo mientras me inspeccionaba con sus ojos color ámbar

-Porqué tengo algo planeado para Len, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una", asi que… ¿me ayudas?-dije haciendo ojitos de cachorrito

Rui suspiro: -Estoy a tu servicio querida prima.

¿Olvide mencionarles que Rui y Rei son mis primos? Bueno, ya lo saben

-Entonces… Que la venganza contra Kagamine Len empiece…

* * *

**Si alguien quiere una dedicatoria escribirlo en un comentario.**

**¡No olvides dejar Review!**

**Besos y abrazos:**

**Nea K-chan**


	6. Nota

**Nota:**

**Este es el incomodo momento en el que se dan cuenta que no era un capitulo y se desilusionan.**

**Pero debo informar que por cuestiones personales y academicas (reprobe matematicas y estoy castigada) no podre subir capitulo alrededor de un mes.**

**Lamento mucho el haberles desilusionado, pero prometo que cuando se suspenda mi castigo (rogare que al menos dos semanas antes) retomare la novela con un maraton de tres capitulos seguidos para compensar la espera.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido y les aconsejo que estudien mucho, mucho, mucho para que no les pase lo mismo que a mi.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Nea K-chan**


End file.
